My dream
by Ask Paranoid Italy
Summary: Well...it's a crossover. I sorta had a dream about this one. title says it.


Please enjoy this. I thought of this in a dream! PPGZxRRBZ and PPGxRRB to be accurate BrickxBlossomZ, BoomerxBubblesZ,  
BoomerxBubbles, BlossomxBrick, and ButchxButtercup. [Sorry their will be no ButchxKaoru Something bad will happen to her.]

-  
In the PPGZ world...

"Bubbles!" Blossom shouted passing an energy attack towards her. Bubbles catches it with her bubble wand.

"Buttercup!' Bubbles shouted and passed the energy to Buttercup. She caught it easily and made her hammer turn huge and attacked Bell using it.  
They been fighting her for along time now. In fact, she destroyed many buildings and such. The battle between the Powerpuff Girls Z and Bell became harsh every single second they did it. They incrediblely was tearing the town, mostly Bell though. They forced citizens to leave the city.

The Buttercup Attack Special was a success though it made little damage to her.

"Are you serious? Is that all the great Powerpuff's can do? Pathetic!" Bell commented

The three said nothing, though their temperment was rising as you can tell.

A couple hours later....

"Blossom!" Bubbles screamed as Blossom got fired into the buildings and somehow warped somewhere else.

"Bubbles where's Blossom?" Buttercup asked, fighting Bell directly.

"She got fired into the buildings but then after that...I can't see her." Bubbles shouted over the pile of trash.

"Bubbles please... BUBBLES LOOK OUT!" Buttercup shouted but it was to late, she got hit with a car Bell picked up. She was sent flying then was gone.

"Bubbles?" Buttercup asked. She noticed the Rowdyruff Boys Z was disappearing in somesort of warp whole.

"Humm...how the heck are they doing that?" She thought but turned her attention back to Bell.

Meanwhle with Hyper Blossom, Rolling Bubbles, and the Rowdyruff Boys Z....[A.K.A: Powerpuff Girls world.]

Hyper Blossom and Rolling Bubbles was knocked out in the City of Townsville! Oh look up in the sky! A bird? A plane? No it's the town's own beloved hero's the Powerpuff Girls! They are here to see what the problem is.

"What's the-Oh my god! Two knocked out people!" Blossom said flying down to were the 2 girls were.

"Who are they?" Bubbles asked, looking at the Rowdyruff Boys Z. She went behind Blossom.

"The Rowdyruff Boys! They're the one's who hurt them!" Buttercup said, flying to the ground pointing to the Rowdyruff Boys Z.

"What! We did no such thing to them! They fought someone named Bell!" The boys complained, "Besides we're the Rowdyruff Boys Z!

"Brick Z"

"Boomer Z"

"Butch Z"

"Wait, Rowdyruff Boys "Z"?" Blossom asked

"Yeah...where am I?" Hyper Blossom asked waking up.

"Your in the City of Townsville!" Bubbles giggled.

"Nina has told me about you three. The PPG's right?" Hyper Blossom asked, they nodded. "We're the Powerpuff Girls Z!"

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Rolling Bubbles!"

".................." There was a pause.

"No....she's still fighting!" Rolling Bubbles said concerned

"Who?" Buttercup and the boys asked

"POWERED BUTTERCUP!I CAN'T BELIEVE WE ACCIDENTLY LEFT HER!" Hyper Blossom shouted

"Powered Buttercup? Tell us more about her." Blossom asked

"Ahh....sure but can we go to the hospital or something. I've been sitting here in pain for some time." Hyper Blossom asked, they nodded

2 hours later.............

You guys can see them now. The doctor said and left.

"Now tell us." Blossom said

"She's the strongest, toughest, tomboyof the group. She doesn't like skirts and uses a hammer for her weapon. When she isn't in her normal look she's either Kaoru or Dragon Dance which is made by Nina for being the leader. She has many powers and weapons beyond anything I seen before.  
That's what makes her the strongest one of both the puff's and ruff's." Hyper Blossom explained. "She's still in our world fighting as Dragon Dance.  
I still can't believe we left her all alone fighting she dies I will blame myself!"

"DON'T THINK THAT WAY! She's strong she can make it!" Butch Z said, then blushed saying that.

"Well well, look at this little Butchy has a crush on a powered heroine!" Brick Z teased

"So what? At least I can admit that I love her unlike you who loves Hyper Blossom!" Butch Z said

Brick and Hyper Blossom blushed, The Powerpuff Girls along with Boomer Z laughed.

"Oh I haven't forgotten about you Boomer Z! You love Rolling Bubbles!" Butch Z mocked

"Man Bu-" Boomer Z got cut off by a swirling vortex of purple and blue came.

"Hiya everybody!Nice to see ya!" Nina said happily, her mood changed rapidly. "I know you three accidently entered this world and I know for a fact you want to basicly see what's happening to her now." With a wave of a finger a screen played.

"Bell what the Hell did you do the Blossom Z and Bubbles Z!?" Dragon Dance growled

"Well I've killed them like I'm gonna do to you!" Bell said evilly

"You won't live vary long once I'm through with you!" Dragon Dance said flashing a fire wand. "Fire Dragon unleash your angre on Bell!" She waved her wand in a star form and the dragon appeared.

"Defeat the evil one!" Dragon Dance commanded and it attacked Bell as she swung her wand in the air.

["Man she's hot!" Butch Z said while basicly drooling]

The dragon the she summoned did a great deal on Bell, knocking her off her feet.

"Lighting blast!" Bell said and attacked Dragon Dance.

"Fire Blast!" Dragon Dance shouted, hittting her attack with Bell's to make it a clash of Electricty vrs Fire.

Dragon Dance/Buttercup Z added extra fire without Bell noticing by using Fire breathe.

Fire was actually winning! The fire was going hay wire on her. Bell was instantly swept off her feet by that blast. Soon Dragon Dance was searching for Bell. She basicly used her move [which is from Naruto] called Sharingan.

[" What move is she doing, cause what happened with her eyes?" Blossom asked]

[" It's called Sharingan. It can make you see an enemy's attack before it happens. Though there are many forms of this move such as Mangekyo Sharingan.  
Nina says, paying close attention to Dragon Dance.]

" Why are you destroying this world for? What is your purpose?" Dragon Dance asked

" I wanted to rule many worlds! This being my first stop because this world's supposed to be soo weak. None of you even gave me a fight, well excluding you." Bell said " Now give me what I want you wretched girl!"

" What do you want so badly that you yourself couldn't get?"

" You know what I want you idiot! The balance bracelet that can make me go to other worlds!" Bell said, going near her.

" I would never give it to you Bell! Why would I?" Dragon Dance said pratically spitting in her face.

" Fine then, do it the hard way." Bell said, " Ice Breathe!" Dragon Dance dodged that attack fast.

" If I am made of fire then you come at me with ice? Don't you think at all?" Dragon Dance asked

" I wasn't aiming for ya!" Bell said and blew electricty towards the water tower. The ice made the top open up fast and spilt all over Dragon Dance.

" Water burns me so! It's putting my inner flame out!" She whined, getting up.

Bell snickered and used electricty at the puddle which Dragon Dance saw what was her plan. She tried the fly away from the electricty before it was going to hit her, but was to late. She screamed when that electricty shocked her whole body.

" What's wrong DeeDee, have a problem with alittle electricty?" Bell mocked, she got angry.

" That's enough!" Dragon Dance exclaimed and took out a fan that was taller than her. It was a black iron fan like the one in Naruto.

" Chute number one!" She yelled and at fast speeds, wind began crushing upon Bell, soon sharp knife like objects came towdards Bell. Bell realizes it and dodges each thrown at her.

Dragon Dance growled "Chute number 2!" This time a whole group of them hit Bell but, she disappeared somehow.

" Bell where are you?" Dragon Dance yelled, then quickly pulled out a small fan and defended herself by a pop out Bell.

" Dang it! Your getting fast!" Dragon Dance muttered though Bell heard it.

" Aw! What is this? DeeDee getting tired already? All of this could be over now if you just give me the balance bracelet."  
Bell said

" Never you old hag!" Dragon Dance said which made Bell even more angry

" You'll never survive after this move!" Bell screamed she did what looked like giga impact. She did that over and over to poor Dragon Dance who's horribly in pain wih every blow. Each blow given was stronger and stronger every time it hit her. Dragon Dance could not muster the pain and layed on the ground, painting in exhastion and in pain.

" Haha! Now little Buttercup is giving in? How uncharacteristicly that sounds." Bell mocked, not noticing Dragon Dance closing the gate to the Powerpuff Girls world. " I thought I was gonna fight the great Powerpuff's but insted I have to fight the PowerLESSpuff Girls!" Dragon Dance couldn't take much more gloating and punched her HARD in the face.

" Shut up! The only person here who's weak is you Bell. You expect everyone to just bow down and give in to your power though your just a selfish. weak, wannabe villian who thought otherwise." Dragon Dance whispered while punching her.

" What ya gonna do you weak Powderpuff Girl?" Bell egged her on.

Dragon Dance said nothing and just as Bell was about to say something, a shadow came and grabed her.

" What's holding me?" Bell asked surprised

" Your dead." Dragon Dance said simply, holding her hands together using a move. A few tears ran down her scared cheeks.  
" Butch Z.....I'll never forget you!" She screamed and took a sharp knife thing out of her bag, which Bell did the same.  
Dragon Dance just up and stabbed her heart with the knife thingy.

[Everybody gets shocked, mostly Butch Z whom had a long crush on her.]

Blood came out of Dragon Dances mouth. "See you in Hell Bell." Dragon Dance said

" I'm very flattered at your death toll to kill me but you forgot one thing...." Bell whispered

" I don't have a heart to make it beat." Dragon Dance's eyes widened when Bell felt no pain.

" Y-you are really a demon aren't you?" Dragon Dance said, slurring, she knew she's going to die.

" Yes dear child. What did you think I am?" Bell snorted, seeing that Dragon Dance was holding her heart.

" They'll stop you...the Powerpuff's and the Rowdyruff's....their stronger together as one....they'll beat you...I know it..." Dragon Dance whispered

" They could never defeat me, just look at you! They desserted you here to die! Aren't you angry?"Bell shouted

Dragon Dance smiled her last smile before dieing. " No I'm not Bell....they're not dead....they never ment to.....y-you did it......I was ment to die....so they could do this.....I believe they...they can..." Drangon Dance said, her vision blurred and then she fell to the ground,  
limp. Her heart had been stabbed, [by herself] her body torn to shreds, yet she smiled. Her eyelids down peacefully like she'd actually died like body limped happily as if she'd slept and is having a good dream.

Back in the other world....

" She's..she's dead....now who's going to be my counterpart?" Butch Z said, letting tears fall. Nina saw this and looked down at him.

" Butch Z she's counting on you.....and you Powerpuff Girls. For Dragon Dance had the balance bracelet hidden in a place secretly special."  
Nina said " And the only girl who can touch it and the Star Wand is you Buttercup Utonium!"

" W-what? Me?" Buttercup asked in suprise

" Yes you. Dragon Dance was your counterpart. If she'd died, she made sure that you had the keys to protecting the worlds. She thought the Rowdyruff Boys Z would help protect their world...but she thought ahead if they didn't. Buttercup, with a wave of the Star Wand and the Balance Bracelet, your now will be the strongest of both worlds. All you need to do is go to the YingYang World."  
Nina explained

Everyone but her blinked in confusion.

" T-the YingYang World?" Rolling Bubbles said, crying about her friend.

" Yes. It makes you good or evil. But beware your Anti's rule in that world. It'll be tough. Here are the YingYang Yo-yos. If you don't spin them both or ave them both you'll turn evil or good if your already evil." Nina said, handing them the two yoyos. "You guys must be going now before Bell finds them. In the wrong hands she'll rule the world!" Nina made a portal and forced them all in with her.

-  
End of chapter one! 


End file.
